A New Generation
by Bloodcrystals1
Summary: The story of Lucy does not end, but her past life is gone. Ever since her other horn broke on one horrible night, she has been hiding in the deep woods. Her life will change when a little girl named Juno, who has escaped from a lab, finds her and stays with her, and it is up to Lucy to keep the child safe at all costs. ( NOTE- contains Aiko Takada and Lucy's half-brother)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my first Elfen Lied fan fiction, and I want to thank the user of deviantart who created a picture of a Diclonius called Maternal Purity Juno. There's a description of the picture, but it gave me an inspiration to make this story. I'm sorry to say that I'll never thank the user personally, even though I want to. I already have the first four chapters written. This is like a huge accomplishment for me because of 8th grade and handling 8 classes. Anyway, I'm a huge fan of Elfen Lied and my dream is to make this story into the season two of the anime Elfen Lied (even though it might never happen, LOL) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and feel free to give me ideas for the next upcoming chapters! **

**A NEW GENERATION~**

Chapter One

A little girl, no older than 5, was running through an endless forest, wearing nothing but a dirty, tattered lavender nightgown and a frantic expression on her face. Part of the reason was because it was after dark, the trees black against the dark bluish sky. The other reason was because she was trying to find a place to hide for the night. She was always running, always hiding, looking out for herself. The explanation?

One word. Diclonius.

The girl didn't know much about herself, except for the fact that she had bright reddish pink hair and triangular shaped horns. Being only 5, she didn't know why people with blue shirts and hats (S A T team) were chasing after her with guns. She didn't know why scientists were doing brutal painful tests on her.

She was scared.

The little girl tripped over a stone and fell into the leaves and mud on the ground. She felt a throbbing pain in her knee. The girl got up and sat down. She examined her knee, which was wet and dripping with blood. The girl sighed. She was used to this, tripping over stones and logs, and sometimes even her own feet. It was like literally beating herself up. Scratched and cut and bruised, the girl was always weak and tired. She would sometimes manage to **find** some deserted sanctuary now and then, but she would be mostly caught in the rain, wet and shivering.

The girl heard her stomach growl and tears came to her eyes. She was lucky if she found even a little source of food, like nuts and berries. The girl knew which berries were okay to eat and which were not. She had experienced that firsthand when she got extremely sick from eating of what she thought were blackberries.

Of what the girl knew, she hadn't had any sort of nourishment for months. She did remember that she used to live in a lab room having nothing to do but stare at the walls, sometimes even talking to them. Sometimes, she would be sent to a room where her wrists would be chained to the wall, and her body would be hit brutally by metal balls, considering she had no clothing. Her body would start to bleed from the impact of the balls, and then collapse. Her only clothing was a strip jacket, and she had been fed on some sort of slop through a tube that she wasn't even sure was edible. But somehow, she had escaped by slicing a lot of people, blood spurting everywhere, and jumping off a cliff into a freezing river. Ever since then, the girl had been trying to protect herself, struggling to survive, but from finding little source of food to wearing nothing but a nightgown, somewhere in the back of her mind knew that her survival skills were practically zero.

The girl licked her bleeding knee clean. She tasted the saltiness, and somehow it gave her a little energy. It thrilled her a little. She got up and continued walking. She hummed a little lullaby to calm her nerves. Somehow, the girl heard it from a distant echo, and learned it. The lullaby was called Lillium.

Despite her fear of not surviving and her struggles, the girl loved animals (especially dogs), and in the daytime she loved nature, the way the river was playfully rushing and sparkling against the sun. It was Autumn, and the little girl loved looking at the way the leaves change color from red and yellow and orange, and picking apples. But sometimes, she had to remind herself she was on the run, and that people were chasing her and looking for her.

The girl stopped humming when she saw a flash of light. And then heard thunder. It soon started raining. A sprinkle at first, but then it was a downpour. The girl started running, her hair dripping and her soaked nightgown sticking to her skinny body. She soon found a deserted burrow that some animal had taken shelter and decided to stay there for the night, and then continue the journey at the crack of dawn. But there was a problem.

Somebody was already in there.

The little girl was too surprised to run away. After her scare worn off, she was left with curiousness as she looked at the person who was in the burrow.

She looked to be about 18 years old, her short pink hair in wet strands and tangles and bloody untreated wounds on her face and body. She was wearing a pink T-shirt with a black denim dress, which was covered in blood and dirt and in tatters. She was also wearing black and grey striped knee high socks and on her feet were blood splattered dark pink clogs. She had a sad look in her eyes. She didn't seem to notice the girl.

But the girl's eyes were glued to the woman's head. Instead of horns, there were rough, jagged stumps covered in blood. The girl squealed in fear at the sight of it, and the person in the burrow jumped and cried out in surprise. She saw the little girl, who was scrunching the hem of her wet and dirty, tattered nightgown and whimpering. The little girl had two horns on her head in her reddish pink hair, which was wet and tangled from the still pouring rain. She crawled out of the burrow and crouched down to examine the wide eyed girl.

" Hi there." She told her. Her voice sounded depressing. The girl just stared at her with wide eyes. The other girl smiled sadly down at her and stroked the trembling child's hair.

" My name's Lucy," the girl continued, her smile fading. " You look like you're hurt in a lot of places."

The little girl shrugged. " I've escaped from a strange place where strange people hurt me and jumped off a cliff into freezing water eight months ago. I've been struggling to survive and there are stones and rocks everywhere that I trip over."

The girl called Lucy took the edge of the child's nightgown and rubbed it with her fingers.

" This thing feels like it's about to disintegrate. Where'd you get this?" She asked. The girl shrugged again. She was pretty quiet.

" I don't know. All I know is that it's strange that people are chasing after me. What's wrong with having horns?"

" How old are you?"

The girl held up five fingers. " This many." She said. Lucy nodded.

" Well, you're a little too young to know. When you get older, you'll understand. I don't want to scare you." Lucy sighed and started to go back into the burrow, but the little girl grabbed her dress to stop her.

" What do you need?" She told the girl. The girl blinked and scratched her cheek.

" Could I stay with you? Just for tonight. I'll find somewhere else tomorrow." The little girl tugged at her nightgown and bit her lip.

Lucy grew silent.

" Please!" The little girl looked like she was about to burst into tears. " It's so hard trying to find a place to sleep. I can't find much food and I'm alone." The girl stared up at Lucy and was relieved that the look in her eyes soften.

" I'll tell you what. We'll stay here for tonight. Then we'll see if we can find some proper shelter tomorrow."

The little girl smiled until she felt something wet run down her arm. She looked and saw it was blood from a cut that she didn't noticed.

" You're hurt." Lucy knelt down and examined the girl's arm.

" I've been hurt before." The girl sighed. Then she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Lucy smiled.

" Looks like someone's ready for bed," She said. She got up and took the girl's small hand.

" I didn't ask you this yet, what's your name?" The little girl stared at her possibility of a new parent straight in the eye.

" Juno." The little girl said. " Maternal Purity Juno."

**Alright, my first chapter's done! Yay. Sorry if it looks short, I've been really busy with schoolwork and my tablet has been restricted. So, Juno has met Lucy for the first time and isn't sure how to react. Will she stay with her? Will both girls be soon found and captured? And what happened to Lucy, who has been away from home for 5 months? Find out in the next chapter! Feel free to comment and give ideas. Peace out! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! My first thought: _Could I really kept up with this? Well I won't waste your time. Enjoy! _( NOTE~ I DO NOT OWN ELFEN LIED OR MATERNAL PURITY JUNO!)**

Chapter Two

Juno heard birds twittering and the sun was in her eyes, but she kept her eyes squeezed shut.

It was a dream, she told herself. I dreamed that someone found me and invited me to stay with her, and when I open my eyes I'll be alone.

She heard some leaves rustling.

Just the wind, Juno told herself, but the voices of nature kept her from going back to sleep.

" Okay, okay. I'm getting up."

Juno felt something clinging on to her. She looked and saw it was Lucy who was holding her and was still asleep. Juno felt like a balloon filled with happiness just swelled up inside her. She wasn't alone, and she wasn't feeling desperate. But then suddenly, her head was exploding with questions like fireworks. Who was this girl that was holding her? Was she hurt? Where did she come from?

Juno gently pried the sleeping teen's arms off her and crawled out of the burrow. She went down to the river that was nearby to wash up. She took off her nightgown and went knee deep in shallow water. Her wound on her knee had not completely healed yet, so Juno found a leave that had not yet changed color and was not brittle, but made sure first that it wasn't poison ivy. She went down further to waist deep and then went under the water. Juno popped back up immediately. Her skin was a mass of goosebumps, but Juno did the best she could to wash the dirt off herself. She tried to wash her nightgown too, but it was pretty hard, considering the circumstances.

Juno put her now wet nightgown back on and tried to do something about her hair, but she was short-handed. She went back to the burrow to see if Lucy was awake.

She was. Juno crawled back into the burrow and snuggled against her. She felt strangely safe as long as she was with her.

" Why are you here?" Juno asked before she could stop herself. Lucy didn't answer and stroked the little girls hair, struck by the two little horns. Juno sighed and snuggled closer. She found a twig on the ground and toyed with it, twisting and turning, until it broke.

" I wanted to ask this before. Why are you hurt?" Juno asked. She saw a small green leaf on the ground and put it on Lucy's arm to make some use for a bandage. Lucy smiled down weakly at the little girl, but her eyes were sad.

" Are you sure you want me to answer that?" Lucy asked Juno, who was looking up at her with big wondering eyes. Juno nodded.

" Well, it started-"

Juno interrupted by grabbing Lucy's arm. Suddenly, her eyes were scared and tearful. She was also trembling.

" What's wrong?"

Juno took a breath of air. " I heard people coming nearby. I heard them talking. They're the same ones who captured you."

Lucy's heart cracked open.

" I heard them say," Juno told her. " They've come for YOU!"

Now it was Lucy who was trembling with fear. Suddenly, a little voice sounding with complete love, but also desperation, that Lucy had never heard before yelled in her mind.

" RUN!"

Lucy got out of the burrow, grabbed Juno, and ran into a deeper, darker part of the forest.

**Well, there's Chapter Two! These chapters might look pretty short, and don't be surprised if you see some bold area in some part of the chapters. This keyboard might probably be different on this site on a tablet (LOL) Anyway, looks like Juno's going to be staying with Lucy, considering that they almost got caught. And do you think that little voice in Lucy's head was an unknown personality? Give me your answers on what you think in the comments. Peace out! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! My third chapter is finished! It might be short, but whatever. I won't waste anymore of your time. Enjoy the story! (note~ I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or its characters, including Juno!)**

Chapter Three

Crickets were chirping. Trees rustled in the wind. Birds were flying around twittering good night, but by nightfall, Lucy was growing tired and her arms ached from carrying Juno, who was sleeping. She couldn't feel her feet anymore. She was growing more tired by the second.

Should they go back?

Lucy shook her head. S A T teams were probably still searching for them. Lucy strained her ears for any sound of footsteps, but the only thing she heard right now was her beating pulse and worried breath. Juno whimpered, but she didn't wake up.

Lucy almost stumbled from a fallen log, but she gritted her teeth and kept going. Then she saw something that wasn't probably supposed to be there in a forest.

It was a log shack. It wasn't big, but it certainly wasn't small either. There were four rooms: a small bathroom, a bedroom, a living room, and a kitchen. It somehow managed to have electricity and indoor plumbing. The roof was made of some strong clay material that lasted for years to come. It had a large fence around it, and in the backyard was 5 large apple and plum trees. A swing was tied to one, and a hammock was tied to two. There was also a garden.

Lucy got Juno up and showed her the shack. Because she couldn't squeal, she smiled and quietly clapped her hands. Lucy put Juno down and watched her open the door.

For a shack, it was unbelievably clean and large. The lighting was in good shape, there was unlimited edible food in the cupboards and refrigerator in the kitchen ( it also had a stove in one corner), and it actually had running water, hot and cold, and soap in the bathroom. It seemed so much larger than it looked on the outside. The living room had a couch and a couple of large comfortable chairs. A large trunk and a dollhouse sat in the corner, holding a bunch of toys, obviously for Juno. There was a bookshelf with countless books in it. On a shelf sat three things: a toy wooden car, some paper and some pencils, and a small music box. A stone fireplace took up one whole wall.

The bedroom was fairly roomy. There were two good sized beds and a large hammock with a pillow and large soft blanket on it. There was a small window in the corner. On one of the beds was a rag doll. The floor was carpeted in grey.

Juno was so excited she was jumping up and down. Lucy couldn't help but smile so much until her cheeks hurt and tears came to her eyes. Finally, they found a home. And it was in one of the deep parts of the forest too, so that nobody could find anybody. Not even the guards.

Lucy also saw that the bedroom had a closet. It seemed like part of the wall, so you wouldn't really know it was there. It had a sliding door, and inside held a bunch of clothes from jeans and skirts to dresses and shirts and sweaters, all sizes. There was also a chest of drawers, and in them held underwear, socks, hair-bows, and shoes.

" Whoever lived here must have had a family for all these clothes." Lucy muttered as she looked through them for a change of clothing. A brand new fleece blue nightgown for Juno, and a two piece dark faded green nightwear for herself. She brought Juno to the bathroom and again, she couldn't believe her eyes.

The bathtub was like the one at the Kaede house that Lucy used to live in. It already had soap and towels and washcloths. And a small cup for pouring water. Juno took her old tattered nightgown off, with some difficulty, and got in the tub. The water was turned on warm enough for it to steam, but not hot enough to burn her wounds. Juno felt relaxed and happy, and she wanted to share the feeling.

" Will you get in with me?" Juno asked. Lucy stared, kind of surprised at the question. She got a strange faint feeling of anxiety. Why was she scared? It was just a bath. It was probably because she preferred bathing alone. Still, she needed to clean herself up, and this wasn't a cold river she was about to go in.

Lucy hesitated for a minute, and then started taking off her clothes. She grabbed a bar of soap and slowly got in. The tub was kind of deep, the water almost rising up to her neck. Juno was washing her hair and was careful not to touch her horns. After a few minutes, the anxiety feeling faded and Lucy found herself calm and happy, which was rare for her. She was able to clean most of her wounds with a washcloth, but her horns were a different matter. Two vectors came out of her back and started pulling out the jagged stumps. Lucy bit her tongue to keep from screaming, but something caught her throat as she was trying to cry out and gasp at the same time. She felt like she was about to vomit. Finally, the horns were out. They were gone. Two small bald spots were hidden by her hair.

Lucy took a breath of air and sighed. Those horns were the reason she was made fun of, being chased from, and now they were gone. The horns were now in the trash.

Lucy felt like a huge unknown weight just suddenly lifted off her shoulders. She started on her hair while Juno was washing her face. She caught Lucy's eye and went to her.

" Are you feeling okay?" Juno asked. Lucy smiled at the little girl who really cared about her. She put a hand and stroked Juno's wet hair.

" I feel happier than I ever felt in my life. And I'm not exaggerating either." It was true. They now had a home, good food, and guarantee safety from any guards at all. They no longer had to sleep outside in a deserted sanctuary, and they wouldn't have to worry about anybody chasing them.

Both girls got out of the tub, dripping wet, and started drying themselves off. Juno put on her new blue fleece nightgown and twirled around to show Lucy, who smiled and opened the medicine cabinet above the sink. There were toothbrushes, toothpaste, a thermometer, a box of bandages, a comb, and a brush.

Lucy took the comb and started brushing Juno's hair, gently pulling the comb through her wet tangles, and even though Lucy was sure she was hurting her, Juno sat still and didn't complain.

When her hair was smooth, Juno smiled and went into the kitchen to look what food was in there, while Lucy put on her nightwear and combed her own hair. Juno opened a cabinet and saw that there were rice balls, even though she didn't know it. She took two round foiled packages out of the cupboard and ran to the bedroom, where Lucy was getting ready for bed. She saw that Juno had two rice balls in her hands and smiled. Juno ran up to her and gave her one. They sat on the bed as they ate, but Lucy laughed when she saw Juno eating it grain by grain.

" You never had rice balls before?" Lucy asked Juno, who shook her head.

" You just hold it with this piece of seaweed, like this." Lucy showed Juno, who looked at the seaweed in curiousness.

" You mean this dark green stuff?" Juno look up at Lucy, who nodded. Juno took a large bite of the rice ball, her big eyes twinkling and sparkling, and giggled.

" Yummy!" Juno said after she swallowed the bite.

Pretty soon, the rice balls were eaten, the foil was thrown away, mouths were washed, and the beds were ready to be slept on. Lucy got into bed and invited Juno to sleep with her. Juno turned off the light, but leaving a lamp glowing, and climbed in with her. She was tired, but she still had some questions to ask.

" Lucy, will we finally have a good life?"

Lucy looked into Juno's eyes with complete love.

" I can't promise you, but I think we have an excellent chance of surviving." Lucy thought for a moment and smiled. " Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?"

Juno, feeling sleep coming to her, nodded. Lucy started singing softly. Juno smiled when she heard the first note. It was the song Lilium.

When Lucy was by the 4th verse, Juno was sound asleep, but she kept singing. After the song was over, she cuddled Juno close to her and feel into her first easy, peaceful sleep.

**Chapter Three is finally finished. Sorry for the bathroom scene ( don't know if you were laughing or irked) but the next chapter is already written and will be posted as soon as possible!**

**So Lucy and Juno finally found a home, food, and safety. But will this safety last? Or will harm still come to the girls' way? Give me answers and ideas in the comments. Peace out! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Note~ WILL contain somewhat disturbing descriptions, but hopefully not bad enough to be restricted... Note- DO NOT own Elfen Lied! (Nor characters!)**

Chapter Four

Sunlight streamed from the small window in Juno's eyes. She yawned happily and got up. Lucy was still sleeping, so leaving her in the bedroom, Juno went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, relieve herself, and wash her hands. She combed her hair again and stared at her appearance in the mirror: A little girl with small horns.

She went to the living room and played with the dollhouse quietly until Lucy got up. Juno went outside to see what kind of fruits and vegetables were in the garden. She saw apples in one of the trees and climbed up to grab two. Juno was good at climbing trees, never afraid of heights. She could shimmy up and down a 10 foot tree at the blink of an eye.

Juno ran back into the house and went to the kitchen. She found a knife and started cutting the apples into slices, but was careful not to cut herself. She took the seeds out and found some peanut butter in one of the cupboards. She took out two small bowls and put four apple slices in each one, and took some of the peanut butter and with a spoon and put it beside the apples. She sat the bowls aside and washed the utensils and put them away. She took the bowls and went into the bedroom. Lucy was laying on the bed reading one of the books from the bookshelf in the living room. She saw Juno holding two bowls and smiled. Juno returned the smile and got up the bed with her. She handed her one of the bowls and both of them began to eat quietly.

After the bowls were empty, washed, and put away, and the beds were made, Both girls got dressed and went outside for a while. Juno went to the swing, which was made out of two long, thick ropes and a enormous piece of wood that was strong enough for somebody to stand on. Juno sat on the swing for a while, her little legs dangling, until she said,

" It's not moving."

Lucy laughed and went behind Juno to help her by pushing her. Juno grabbed on tight and squealed and yelped and laughed, while her little legs were stretching as high as they could go. Lucy found herself laughing along with the little girl, and when the swing was going as high as it could go, Juno jumped off into the ground, but used her vectors to slow her jump safely.

" Your turn, Lucy!" Juno called to her as she got up. Lucy hesitated for a moment and sat on the swing, going slow at first, but was soon high and fast. Juno hopped on one foot to the other and laughed until her stomach hurt. She had tears in her eyes from laughing.

" Jump, Lucy!" Juno shouted to her as the swing was going higher. Lucy held her breath and let go of the swing. What happened next was a bit of a shock. As Lucy was in midair and expected to have two vectors land on the ground, nothing happened. Lucy realized that since her horns were gone, her vectors were very unstable and would sometimes vanish. Falling to the ground on her knees, Lucy gritted her teeth in pain and shook her head. Juno ran up to Lucy and examined her knees, which one of them was bleeding. Juno went into the house and back out with the box of bandages and a cup of water. She washed the cut out and wrapped the bandage around the knee. As she tied the bandage into a knot, Juno looked up at Lucy, who was looking down at her with love.

" You're a very considerate little girl." Lucy told her as she stroked Juno's head. Juno smiled and shrugged. Both girls went into the garden and came across another surprise. There was a shed filled with garden tools, such as trowels and watering cans, and fruit and vegetable seeds, plus some organic soil for the plants. There was also two large garden hats and yellow gloves. There was a long, large hose connected to the shack.

Juno squeezed Lucy's hand. " This place is full of surprises, isn't it?"

They put the hats and gloves on, grabbed the watering cans, seeds, and the bag of soil, and went into the garden. The sun popped out behind the clouds and soon they were hot and their clothes were sticking to their backs. They took a break from the garden and went into the river that was nearby. Lucy helped Juno take off her clothes, and Juno went into knee deep water. Lucy took off her own clothes and sat on the edge of a large stone in the water and watched Juno, who swam up to her and grabbed her hand.

" Lucy, come on! I want you to swim with me!" Juno gave her a pleading look. Lucy didn't answer and looked into the forest, which the leaves were changing color and apples were ready to be picked. Juno got out of the water and sat beside Lucy. She laid her head on her shoulder.

" Lucy, are you sure nobody will find us?" Juno asked. Lucy was kind of surprised with this question. She brought Juno close to her.

" Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Who knows?"

Juno was pretty satisfied with this answer. She was ready to go back in the water, but she wanted Lucy in with her. She went behind Lucy, and using her hands and vectors, pushed her into the water.

Lucy gasped as she went underwater. When she popped back up, her hair was already dripping and tangled and her skin was a mass of goosebumps, considering she wasn't wearing any clothing. Juno smiled and swam up to her.

" My bad!" Juno laughed as she splashed Lucy in the face. Lucy was torn between getting aggravated or joining Juno. She didn't want to be mad at the little girl. She was only 5, after all. Lucy splashed back at Juno, who laughed and went underwater. Suddenly, she was nowhere in sight.

Lucy panicked. Where did she go? She couldn't have drowned. She was a strong swimmer.

Something suddenly pulled her under. Lucy gasped as big bubbles came up. Water got into her mouth, nose, and ears. It was dark and deep. She couldn't breath, she couldn't see. She tried to grab something, but nothing was there. She was choking.

Finally, she came up for air. Lucy saw that Juno was holding her by the chest. She blushed uncontrollably. She was half frightened, half embarrassed. Her teeth chattered with cold. Juno frowned.

" Well Lucy, you went too far into the deep water, so I ducked you. How did you like it?"

Lucy couldn't talk. She was busy breathing. Then she saw that Juno was shivering, and her nails and lips were turning blue. Her teeth were chattering. Lucy swam up to her and held her hand.

" Let's go back to the house. You're shivering." Lucy told her. Juno nodded.

Back at the house, Juno was playing with a wooden train while Lucy was examining the music box. It was similar to the music box at her former home. The music box had a roughly carved inscription on it. It spelled Elfen Lied.

Lucy opened the music box and a beautiful, yet sad tune began to play. Juno heard the music box and started singing in time to the music. Lucy took the music box down and sat down beside Juno. Learning the words, Lucy started singing along with the little girl.

Soon was supper time, which was corn and butter on bread, and then it was time to wash up and relax until they were tired. Lucy grabbed a two piece red long sleeved pajamas for Juno, and some sweatpants and a large faded orange sweater several sizes too large for herself. She put the other clothes in a laundry basket and went into the bathroom, where Juno found a hidden door and opened it to reveal a huge shower room. Lucy grabbed two towels, some washcloths, and a couple bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body-wash.

Lucy and Juno laid their clothes and nightwear and the towels on a small bench in the corner and turned the shower on. Juno, who had nothing to be embarrassed about, grabbed a washcloth and some body wash. Lucy, however, was sitting a few feet away, covering what she can and blushing deeply. Why was she feeling intimidated? It was just a 5 year old. Drops of water slid down her face and dripped her hair. Juno saw Lucy sitting and went to her, splashing water at her feet. She sat down beside her and Lucy let out a light moan.

Juno handed the washcloth to Lucy and started washing her hair. She kept looking at Lucy. Was something wrong with her? Or was she just embarrassed? Juno decided to leave her alone for a while. She walked up to her.

" I'm gonna dry myself off and put my pajamas on. I'll be in the living room until you're finished. You can stay in here as long as want." Lucy looked up and nodded. Juno closed the door.

Lucy's embarrassment faded away. She was alone now. She saw a large deep tub in one corner that looked like a jacuzzi. She walked to it and saw that the water was steaming and bubbling from the faucets. Slowly, she sank into the water, covering most of her body. She closed her eyes.

" This house is much bigger than it looks..."

**There's Chapter Four! This took me 3 hours to complete! Apology Note~ Sorry for another bathroom scene -_- AGAIN! ( What the heck is wrong with me?)But Elfen Lied is, you know, kinda sexual, so well... I felt like I just needed to do this... Anyway...**

**Lucy and Juno had only spent one night at the shack and already things are going somewhat smoothly. Lucy seems happier than ever. And Juno's always happy about anything. But will someone still find them? Is it possible to live in a place without having security searching for the girls? Find out in next chapter! Peace out! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to my dear readers! It's 9:00 right now and I'm not going to bed until midnight, so I'm going to give you a bedtime present. The next chapter! Note~ Please comment and give ideas!**

**( DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Maternal Purity Juno!)**

Chapter Five

A new scientist was walking down the hall, her black heels clicking, with a nervous expression on her face. Even though she hadn't been here long, she was a quick learner. Despite getting lost in the hallways everyday. Her long hair was as red as a dark rose and her eyes were as clear and green as a sapphire. A white lab coat over her long sleeved indigo dress, with a name tag a little below the collar, spelled SAKURA-Chan.

Sakura finally found what she was looking for: Two huge sliding doors with the numbers 63 on them. She opened the doors and went into a pitch dark room. Sakura took a small flashlight out of her lab coat pocket and turned it on. It would have seem empty if it wasn't for a little boy chained to the wall, six years old, bleeding heavily from the joule tests he had just taken. He had maroon pink hair and two little horns on top of his head, but implanted on his forehead was a small controlling device. He was the only male Diclonius in the world, and ever since Lucy had been given up on finding her and Juno escaped, he was the main subject of the institute. Sakura walked up to him and crouched down. She smiled down at him and stroked his hair.

" Hello there, number 63," Sakura spoke in a quiet, gentle voice. " Or would you prefer, Korono?" Sakura was extremely fond of him, and was always upset whenever she had to be in charge of testing him.

The little boy, Korono, lifted up his head wearily, but didn't say a word. His eyes were half open, making him look tired. His chest rose up and down slowly. Sakura frowned with concern.

" Still nothing to say?" Sakura asked. The boy didn't answer. Sakura sighed. The little boy didn't say anything. Talking to this child was like talking to a wall. This little kid never breathed a word in his life, nor reacting to anything, not even to the most brutal of tests. He ate when food was brought to him. He slept when he was tired. He accepted to whatever torturous tests he was given. He was basically existing and not living. If you didn't look closely, you would have thought he was dead. But you might have been partially right, because he was as still as a statue on the outside, despite his chest slowly moving up and down as he breathed. It was like he was dead on the inside.

Sakura cut to the chase.

" Korono, how would you like to be out of this place for a while?" Korono didn't respond. Sakura continued talking.

" I'm going to have you find two Diclonii. The first one is about your age. She has escaped from a lab eight months ago and is hard to locate, but I think you can track her down. Her name's Juno."

Korono responded by looking up at Sakura, but she was wasn't finished.

" The second one used to be the main test subject here. She's sixteen to eighteen years old. She's the queen of your species. She's very powerful, but very unstable. You might be able to defeat her. Her name's-"

Sakura stopped and shuddered. Even though she hadn't met Lucy in person yet, every scientist and security guard had warned her about her. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She looked at Korono straight in the eye.

" Her name's Lucy."

Korono eyes went wide, but then went empty again. Sakura raised an eyebrow, but remained calm.

" While you're out, how would you like to enjoy life a little? Breath the fresh air, eat real food, sleep in a real bed, and no torture tests until you come back. You're allowed to do anything as you please, as long as long as you follow my orders. How does that sound?"

Still, the boy didn't give a reaction. Sakura shook her head. Talking to this boy was like talking to a wall. She stood up to leave, but then heard a small voice.

" Lucy?"

" Oh, so you can talk?" Sakura turned around and smiled. Sure, his voice was whispery and raspy from not speaking all these years, but he can still speak.

" Yes. You need to track them down and send them back here." She started walking out the door. But turned again and gave him a small affectionate smile.

" Goodbye, Korono."

Soon, she was out the door and the little boy was alone in the darkness. He let out his emotions at once.

" Onee-Tama*..." He said quietly. Then he lowered his head all traces of movement gone.

Sakura wasn't finished. Korono couldn't do this alone, but she wasn't going to pair her up with the boy. She came across another sliding door that read, #76.

Sakura opened the doors to reveal a girl about 17 years old but a bit short for her age. She had short thick neck-length brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a huge scar from surgery of removing a bullet on her upper back. She had two very small horns on her head. Sakura nodded to the girl and came up to her.

" Hello, Aiko Takada."

**Chapter Five is finished! Note~ For those of you who don't know. Korono is the little boy who is Lucy's half-brother in the manga, and Aiko is the little girl who died in the Elfen Lied OVA. But I wanted her to survive the bullet through surgery and reviving and growing up. Guess Lucy's shock when Aiko finds her. *giggle* As for Korono, I made up a name since Lucy's half-bother's real name is unknown... Anyway...**

**So, two new Diclonius ( I'll explain Aiko's new Diclonius form in the next Author's Note next chapter) are going to be searching for Lucy and Juno, but will this somehow ironically turn out well? Find out in the next chapter. Peace Out and Goodnight! ;) 3**

*** Korono's trying to say " Onee-Sama" which means, " Older Sister".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Chapter Six is here! Note- Do NOT Own Elfen Lied or Maternal Purity Juno!**

Chapter Six

Juno was in laying under a soft blanket, her head propped up on an overstuffed pillow in the hammock, sick and weak, tossing and turning from a dreadful fever and a touch of stomach flu. Lucy was trying to calm her down, putting a cool, damp washcloth over the child's sweating forehead and trying to sooth her with some lullabies, but Juno was crying to hard to even listen. Her stomach had been churning all morning and she had been vomiting hard.

" Lulu, why am I sick so suddenly?" Apparently, "Lulu" was Juno's new nickname for Lucy. Lucy sighed and put a small cup of hot mint and lemon tea to Juno's lips, who drank it slowly, but gratefully. She needed something to relieve her raw throat.

" You probably just caught a bug or something, Juno. Let's just hope it didn't come from the river yesterday." Juno coughed a few times and rolled over in the hammock, so she could face Lucy, who was looking at her with sympathy and worry. Juno smiled weakly and patted Lucy's hand, which was rocking the hammock slowly and smoothly as so not to upset poor Juno's stomach. Lucy knew she was trying to say " don't worry" in the only way possible. Lucy gave a small kiss on Juno's forehead.

There was a knock at the door. Three light, timid knocks. They were too soft to be the SAT team, but still you can't really trust those guards. Leaving Juno for a nap, she grabbed a kitchen knife from the kitchen drawer, Lucy walked slowly to the door. As she turned the knob and the door was swung open, what came next was a shock for Lucy.

A girl about 17 years old, but small for her age, was standing in front of her. Her short hair was dark brown and thick, and her eyes were dark blue. She was wearing a simple light yellow long sleeved dress and white sandals. Her face was really familiar. But Lucy saw that she had two tiny horns, two little bulges hidden in an old dark blue winter hood.

Perhaps you remember Aiko Takada.

She was the second person who had loved and accepted Lucy for what she was. She wanted to be her friend. She didn't want Lucy to leave her. Aiko was going to turn herself in to the police for Lucy's sake, but she was stopped by about more than five guards firing, but bullets were stopped and boxes and crates were thrown. But one of the guards had snuck to the side, shooting a bullet. Aiko had shoved Lucy out of the way to avoid her being shot. Because of that, Aiko had taken the bullet, which had shattered through her chest.

During those long years when Lucy was being held prisoner at the institute, Aiko was immediately rushed to a hospital and was in difficult surgery of removing the bullet from her chest. They then began to start doing blood tests on her. They found out about her having an older brother, who she never sees, and got into contact with him. They made him a donor and took some white blood cells from him. They transferred them to Aiko, who was still short of breath and slowly slipping away. Doctors had transferred her to a surgery room and started work on her, putting the white blood cells in to get rid of the remaining poison in her chest from the bullet.

All of this took 21 hours of surgery and 3 days of reviving.

After that, Aiko was kept in bed for months, even years at a time, still fragile and weak but was recovering rapidly. Sometimes her chest would throb excruciatingly enough to make her scream, but she wasn't allowed to have pain relievers, because her doctors wanted to know wether the pain decreased or not. They gave her a slight injection in her chest that made her feel dizzy and nauseous, but was supposed to help her get rid of the bullet venom and stop the blood from leaking.

Sometimes, on doctors' orders, she would be allowed out of her bed to learn to walk again. Holding onto two poles at first, but then one pole, then on crutches, and finally, on a cane. She had to walk slowly and steadily, because of her chest surgery and sometimes she would become short of breath. Sometimes she would limp and find herself at the end of the line, and sometimes she would collapse after a couple steps. But after a while, it got easier.

On those days when she had to stay in bed, Aiko had countless books on a bookshelf beside her and three large sketch pads with crayons, markers, paints, pencils, pens, and erasers. The doctors watching over Aiko knew that she had a real talent for art and enjoyed it too, so they went and bought out a bunch of art supplies for her, so she wouldn't have to be bored while laying in bed all day. Well, except for the TV, but some of the channels were stupid, so she didn't watch the TV much.

During the blood tests, Doctors found out that she somehow had a little bit of Diclonius blood in her. Her X-rays showed a theory that during her short time with Lucy, one of Lucy's vectors had somehow infected her and gave her some of her blood, without realizing. It was possible to infect men with the Diclonius virus, but a girl? A girl no older than 12?

Doctors explained everything to her and told her they were moving her to the Diclonius Research Faculty*, a place where they will ask questions and test her for anything suspicious about her. This took a lot of explaining. After it was done, they got her ready to go. She could now walk almost normally, but the doctors were still worried about her chest, so they kept her in bed as they put her in the helicopter in the hospital parking lot.

Two scientists had walked Aiko into a testing room, where she had to take off all of her clothes and have her wrists chained against the wall. They brought a huge machine that looked like a cannon, but really just shot lasers at Aiko's forehead so that the scientists could see she how she would develop. A button was pushed, and a black heavy ball of iron or metal, whatever which, would hit the wall that was so close to Aiko that it's impact was so hard that it could make her bleed. About five balls were shot and on the floor, until a ball finally hit Aiko's face, and then her leg.

This went on for a hour.

Then was meal time for #46 (This was Aiko's Diclonius number) which was a small cup of water, a piece of bread, and some yellow thick watery flavorless slop in a bowl that Aiko wasn't even sure was edible. As Aiko sat down to eat, a large puddle of blood that was dripping off her formed on the polished bluish white floor.

After her small meal was eaten, the scientists took her down a long hallway. Aiko stopped them when she saw a huge basement door. The sign on the door had these words engraved on it-

_The Queen of the Diclonius Species,_

_very dangerous, very unstable._

_No trespassing beyond this point unless very special circumstances!_

_#1_

" What's that?" Aiko had asked as she looked at the sign. The scientists grew nervous and shook their heads no. They made her keep walking in front of them until they reached a very dark part of the hallway. A huge door greeted them with the numbers, #46.

The scientists led Aiko into a extremely dark room. Aiko shivered. The air in the room was bitter with cold and death. The Scientists said nothing as they slowly ushered her into a enormous tank, which looked like a metal womb. Aiko realized it was filled with freezing water.

The scientists put a large tube in her posterior, to put nutrients in her body and air to help her breath, a large grey mask on her head that went down to her neck, and had two small speakers on it to have communication. They led Aiko into the water tank and shut the door.

Aiko was now alone. She was curled into a fetal position, staring at the pitch black darkness of the metal mask and floating in the cold, wet, dark void, and thinking thoughts.

_My god, is this what they do here? Hurting people and putting them in water tanks? I wonder where Lucy is? Did she escape? Is she gone? I hope she's safe..._

Aiko's past was too dramatic to talk about. She thought she'd never see the light again until a new scientist opened the door. She was really young, and pretty too. Her red hair was in wavy curls, and her eyes were greener than the grass outside on a spring day. The scientist had told her about finding two Diclonii. She didn't mentioned Lucy's name, though. Soon, she was out of the institute and was wearing a new outfit: bright sunshine yellow with white strap on sandals. She was also wearing the hood Lucy had given her, and even though she thought the promise she made was kind of absurd, she had kept the promise she made, remember Lucy and wearing the hood.

And now, standing here in front of the door of a shack. In a forest where a river is nearby...

Lucy kept staring at the girl in front of her. She put two and two together until she felt tears roll down her cheeks and told herself it was true. The girl that tried to save her. The girl that died from a gunshot, the girl who wanted to be her friend, was standing there in front of her, holding a cane, looking healthier than ever. Lucy tried to swallow, but something caught her throat. She made some sort of rasping noise that made Aiko flinch. Lucy kept crying as the tears blurred her vision, looking at the girl who she thought for so long that she was dead, was actually alive, standing right in front of her. After what seemed like an eternity, Lucy finally spoke.

" A-Aiko?"

It was almost nightfall. The sun was setting over the inky purple skies of the night.

In the Diclonius Research Faculty parking lot, a helicopter was getting ready to take off. Three guards, Korono, Sakura, and the guy who was driving the helicopter, was standing near it.

Korono kept chattering on and on about his new clothes, which were just a plain grey sweater and shorts with white socks and brown tennis shoes, but the way Korono was talking about, you would've thought they were made of gold. He was holding a small teddy bear in his arm.

Sakura kept repeating instructions the little Diclonius.

" Now remember. You can do whatever you want as long as you follow my orders. Bring the girls back, and if they get into a fight with you, you can allow yourself to kill them. Don't hesitate. Just make sure the killings are clean, though. You don't want to attract attention."

Korono nodded happily. Sakura continued.

" Anyways, I want to give you this. You need it." Sakura handed Korono a medium sized backpack. It was filled with more than 400,0000 Yen*. Korono looked confused.

" This paper is called money," Sakura explained to him. You can buy things from it, like food and clothes." Korono smiled and nodded. But then his face turned serious.

" Uh, Mommy? I have a favor to ask you." He said. Sakura crouched down and stroked the place between his horns.

" What is it, Korono?"

Korono pointed at the red hood Sakura was wearing.

" Can I have this?" He asked. Sakura hesitated. Korono asked again.

" Please?" He asked. " I've always wanted it, ever since I first saw you wear it."

Sakura gave in and gave him the hood. It would probably be safer anyway. Nobody could do anything about the maroon colored hair, but so what? Korono put the hood on and smiled.

" Thanks, Mommy!" He paused for a moment. " I'm going to make you real proud! I promise!"

Korono stepped into the helicopter, backpack, teddybear and all, and waved goodbye to Sakura out the window. The guards and driver got in too and closed the door. The helicopter started up and flew out into the darkness. Korono was watching through the window, looking at Sakura until she was a little speck. Korono wanted to watch her until he couldn't see her.

But he blinked and Sakura was gone.

Sakura sighed and stared out into the darkness, her long red hair slightly blowing in the breeze. She had something else in mind. When Korono comes back with the girls, she was going to quit her job at the institute and take in the four Diclonii. She was going to take them out of this town and move somewhere far away, where nobody was going to find them. She would get a job as a doctor or engineer, and these children will finally be able to live in happiness and peace.

_I wonder how soon this wish will come true, _Sakura thought as she turned around to go back to the Institute.

**Chapter Six is finished! Geez, this might be the longest chapter I've ever written so far! Maybe I should take a break?**

**So Aiko's life has gone down to Hell in an instant. But will it suddenly start going up when she talks with Lucy about what's happened in the last five years? Find out in next chapter! Sorry for the wait. My parents are upset with me and my tablet is restricted ( AGAIN! -_-...) Will post next chapter soon! Peace Out! ;)**

*** The Diclonius Research Faculty- don't know if I made up the name or if it's actually the right name...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you! I want to thank Striker115 for giving my my first review! We've GOT to celebrate this special moment! Luckily, for you guys, because of this exciting moment, I'm going to give you a present- The next chapter!**

***crickets chirping***

**Random guy- You SUCK at giving presents!**

***gets hit in the head with a frying pan by me***

**Me- Is it funny now? I didn't mean it literally you Asshole! Anyway, ON TO DA STORY!**

Chapter Seven

About half an hour passed since Lucy had found Aiko at the door, and they were sitting on the couch in the living room talking about what happened when they were separated. Lucy was shocked and furious at what happened to Aiko. How dare they test her by shooting large metal balls at her!? How dare they leave her in a dark water tank for 5 years in a row!? Aiko, on the other hand, had told everything except the part about finding out she was a Diclonius. But Lucy kept her feelings inside her and tried to remain calm while she told Aiko what happened in the last 5 years, and then the firing squad on the highway on that night. But it was hard to tell it while trying to keep from crying.

Lucy was wondering if she should tell about Juno, but a loud scream answered her question. Both girls jumped. A high pitched earsplitting scream of pure terror seemed to echo in the shack. Lucy immediately got off the couch and started to go to the bedroom. Aiko looked curious.

" Who was that?" Aiko asked. Lucy, putting a finger on her lips and motioning for Aiko to follow her, she went into the bedroom. Juno was holding her head, screaming, tears streaming down her face. Her face was all red as if she had just got a sunburn, and her hair was in messy tangles. Lucy saw that on the floor was the music box, it's lid open, playing the sad tune. Lucy immediately put the music box away and tried to calm down the screaming girl.

" Juno, what's wrong? Are you hurt!?" Lucy was started to feel frantic, while Aiko was standing in the doorway.

" Is this the little girl I've heard so much about?" She ask Lucy, who was gently rocking Juno in her arms while sitting on the hammock. Lucy was a bit taken back.

" So you heard about Juno?" Lucy asked. Aiko nodded.

" She's the little girl Sakura told me to find-" Aiko stopped mid sentence and gasped, covering her mouth. Juno stopped crying long enough to see what was going on. That got Lucy's attention.

" Why do you suddenly look nervous?" She asked. Tears came to Aiko's eyes and she shook her head. She raised her hand to the blue hood she was wearing.

" I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but please don't freak out if you do." Lucy suddenly had a strange feeling. It was the feeling of being watched. Lucy turned around and was face to face with a wall. She turned back to Aiko, who was still waiting for an answer. Lucy nodded and waited.

Aiko took off and dropped the hood. In two places of her thick brown hair was, where you could barely see them, were horns. Triangular horns. Five vectors that reached at a 7-meter range came out of Aiko's back. Juno smiled and said,

" She has horns and vectors, just like me!"

Lucy could only stare. Where did this come from? Did something happen? Why was she-

Aiko shook her head in dismay of herself. " I'm a Diclonius. A new member of your species." Aiko whispered. Lucy's face turned from confusion to anger ( At herself and the SAT squad, not at Aiko) faster than a set of traffic lights.

" A scientist named Sakura wants me to find you and take you back. But not to the Institute. She wants to adopt Juno and take us in. She wants to quit her job and move out of the town. That way we can actually enjoy life more and rest easily." Aiko smiled in comfort. Lucy's glare faded and was left with depressed.

Juno suddenly screamed, holding her horns, which made Lucy and Aiko both jump. Lucy turned frantic again. She tried to calm her down again.

" Juno, what's wrong? Does something hurt?" Lucy asked her. Instead of answering, Juno was calling for someone else.

" **NO! NO MORE! PLEASE, STOP IT! MOTHER! DADDY!**" Juno started retching forcefully and painfully, and then vomited on the floor. Lucy looked with horror that it was blood.

One of Juno's vectors came out of her back and slammed both Lucy and Aiko against the wall. Both girls were in pain, and Lucy's head was hurting like hell, but she managed to keep Nyu from coming out (Aiko and Juno didn't need to know about that right now.)

Juno was screaming so hard, her face was red. Falling on her knees, she suddenly fainted. Lucy, who haven't forgotten that Juno was still sick, screamed and ran to pick up the child, while Aiko was picking herself off the ground. Lucy felt tears come to her eyes.

" Juno! Juno! Wake up!" Juno stirred. Her eyes opened, but they were different. Instead of the big cheerful, innocent, cherry pink eyes Juno had, her eyes were bloodshot red and dullish looking. Her lips, which were still covered with her bloody vomit, were split into a small smile, which was cold and cruel. It was nothing her usual smile, which was big and bright feeling. Her face seemed to be overshadowed by her reddish pink bangs of her hair. She spoke in a voice, which was cold, dark, and whispery.

" Thank you for finally waking me."

Lucy felt chills ripping and racing up and down her spine as cold as having an ice cube slip down one's shirt as a single thought struck to her that reminded her of someone. A little girl. A little girl that had broken one of her horns. She was number #35 of the Diclonius population list.

_Mariko!_

**So... Why didn't the sheep cross the road? BECAUSE HE GOT HIT BY A TAXI! *badum, crash* :D**

***crickets chirping***

**You guys are so critical! Come on, that was funny! You KNOW you want to laugh! **

***silence***

**God, I suck at cracking jokes, don't I? LOL, Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter Seven. So, it looks like Juno got sick and now a second personality has been created. All because of an old little music box, and Lucy is terrified. Can she have Juno back to her cheerful, caring self, or is she gonna have to come to the conclusion of having only one option...**

**_KILL HER? *DUN, DUN, DUNNNN!*_**

**_*_more silence***

**Its called dramatic irony, all right!? You guys so suck!* Well, chapter eight might take me a while to create... I'm trying to make this as long as possible without dragging it. Well, Peace Out! ;)**

*** The whole author's note at the end of the chapter, about you guys ( readers and creative writers) I was pretending I had a private audience like a comedian has... ( NOTE TO SELF~ NEVER repeat that joke to anyone ever again, except for my best friend, Shelby, who likes bad jokes. EVER!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**IT'S ME! :D It's 30 minutes til' midnight, so I'm gonna post this before I read more fanfictions until I fall asleep on the tablet. God, how long was it since I updated? A few days or a week or so? Sorry, according to the stupid little glitch I had in the internet, it wouldn't connect to the server and I was stuck trying to get back on. I tried logging out, but it showed the same thing! Hopefully, it's gone now...**

**Also I want to thank Striker115 AGAIN for reviewing the ending on chapter 7. 19jg01, I thank you as well for liking this story and reviewing. I don't know what gender you guys are, but both of you deserve a big hug, a HUGE bowl of three flavor Recess cups ( White chocolate is my favorite!) and a lifetime supply of giant smelling chap-sticks!**

**Also, I like you guys ( and the rest of the readers around the world) that I posted a new Fanfiction one shot called " The twelve days of Christmas, Elfen Lied/Fruits basket styled!" Be sure to check it out! ( I'm a huge fan of Fruits Basket as well. My favorite character is Saki Hanajima ( Hana-Chan)! :D**

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter Eight! (NOTE~ One word: Gore! Kinda descriptive... This is when the really disturbing stuff kicks in. Also please feel free to give me suggestions and ideas for new chapters! I will really appreciate it!)**

Chapter Eight

Juno was alone in a strange place. It was dark and cold. She looked around and saw nobody. She wasn't feeling quite afraid yet, but she did wonder why. The place was empty and silent. It was like she had just entered a very strict courthouse.

Suddenly, Juno gasped and stumbled backwards onto the ground. A corpse had suddenly appeared in front of her. She was no older than seven. She was a little taller, her light brown hair was in messy pigtails, her bangs falling into her eyes. She was wearing a light green shirt and carnation pink caprice with purple strap on sandals splattered and soaked in blood. But what made Juno stare was that her right eye was missing, like it had been stabbed and pulled out with a knife. Some blood running down her face and onto her clothes. Her stomach looked like it was stabbed countless times, intestines spilling out of her stomach. She looked half scared/half sad. She had a voice that sounded desperate, despair, and full of longing.

"**_ I want my eye back.._****.**" The girl whispered as tears ran down her left eye. Her words echoed in the emptiness of the place. Her hands were reaching towards Juno, who tried to run without any success. The girl was face to face with Juno now. Juno shuddered as she tried not to stare into the dark empty hollow hole of despair. The girl got even closer to Juno and whispered in her ear. This time, her voice changed to anger and hatred.

" _**Listen, you little bastard!**_" Whispered the corpse cruelly. " **_If you try to tell anyone about your real past, I'm going to make yourself regret you've never been born_****.**" Then the corpse vanished, her cruel words lingering and echoing in the air. Juno fell to her knees and started crying. Who was that girl? And why did she know her?

Suddenly, as soon as the little girl appeared, another one appeared in front of Juno. Juno didn't noticed it, because she had her head buried in her arms, until she heard and saw drops of blood. Juno looked up and saw something so horrible, it made her want to vomit.

This time, the child corpse was a little boy. His head looked like it was cut away, stopping at the jawline. Blood ran down from the chin and onto his clothes. He had a transparent head to replaced the minced one. His eyes were cold and his mouth was turned into a smile, dark and filled with hatred.

" _**You're not human, freak!**_" The corpse gained ground on her, making Juno trip and fall backwards to the ground. "_**This world wasn't made for mutants like you**__!_" The boy continued, making Juno start crying again, but saw that he was holding something. He dropped it in front of Juno and vanished. Juno looked down and her mouth gaped opened with terror. It was a puppy, beaten to death, a puddle of blood forming around it.

" What is this!?" Juno asked herself as she picked up the puppy, still on her knees, getting its blood on her new light purple overalls over her sun yellow T-shirt, as tears of pure torture ran down her cheeks and blurring her vision. She snapped out of her trance as she heard another voice.

" **_Stupid girl_****!**"

Juno turned her head to see another little girl at a distance, her hand over her right eye. Her dark brown hair was also in pigtails and blood was on her orange dress over a dark blue collar T-shirt.

"**_You're just like your stupid caretaker. Kaede thought I could keep a secret, about hiding the puppy that is now dead in front of you!_**" The corpse laughed and removed her hand from her eye. Instead of another eye, there was a dark gaping hole, blood running down the side. A cruel grin spread on her face. Then she vanished.

Juno couldn't take this anymore. She looked down at the lifeless puppy, as more tears streamed from her eyes. Suddenly, something broke in her heart.

" No more! I can't do this anymore! No family, no real home! I don't have anything now! I want to get out! I'm completely alone in here!" Something had risen up her throat, and she turned around and started puking forcibly and painfully from the stress of what she had witnessed. Not just by what she saw, but her past life as well. She weeped hysterically as tears fell into the puddle of sick. Weeping became into sobs, and then wailing.

Someone came forward to Juno. She looked to be about 15 years old and was naked except for bandages wrapping her head, except for one uncovered eye. She crouched down and stroked Juno's back, trying to comfort her. Juno felt the stroking and turned around to see another girl. Juno crawled backwards, expecting another assault. But the older girl had a calm voice.

"**_You should've figured this out by now_****,**" the girl cooed, "_**This world was never made for people like you or me.**_" Juno's tears were still streaming, but were becoming less and less.

" So... what do you want me... to do about it?" Juno asked her. The eye in the girl's bandages grew wide with an emotion Juno didn't know. It was demanding.

" **_It's actually quite simple_**," said the girl as the bandages finally unraveled to reveal shaggy red hair, her bangs covering one eye, while the other was big and glinted with dark evil. She wore a big grin on her face.

"**_ All you have to do is to remake this world. It will be easy, considering there are countless Diclonius all over Earth. And I have more than enough power to make that dream come true_**." She tried to put her hand on Juno's, but Juno jerked it away. The teen's eyes soften and her smiled faded from evil to soothing.

"**_ You don't know me?_**" She asked. Juno shook her head.

"**_ Well, there's one other Diclonius that's living somewhere. I have no idea where she is, but maybe you know her. Her name's Lucy Lefeniar *. _**"

" I do know her," Juno told her. " But what does that have to do anything?" The girl sighed and her right eye was closing a little bit.

" **_She's the queen of the species. She never wanted to be a killer, but-_**"

" A killer?" Juno interrupted.

" **_Yes, but I've said too much already. When the time comes, you'll understand. Looks like you're starting to wake up. It's time for me to go too. We might visit again._**" Her words lingered in the air as she vanished. Juno stared for a minute. She saw darkness closing in front of and around her, but she smiled and closed her eyes. She would see Lucy again.

Juno slowly opened her eyes, squinting as she was greeted by the ceiling light as it shone in her eyes. She looked and saw that it was nightfall. It was raining too. The rain softly and calmly pounding on the roof. She was in the hammock again, a soft blanket over her and her head was propped up against a pillow. She turned her head and saw that Lucy was gently rocking her by lightly holding the hammock and letting it go. She had been crying. Aiko was nowhere in sight.

" Lucy?" Juno asked. " What happened to me?"

Lucy, on the other hand, had several bruises and a couple cuts on her body. She explained everything to her. Juno felt tears slide down her face as she told Lucy her story. Lucy cradled Juno in her arms.

" You met... Her. Didn't you?" Juno asked slowly. Lucy nodded. Juno smiled sadly.

" I was afraid of that."

**Well, what do you think? How about another joke? *clears throat* Once there was 9 year old boy who couldn't get into the Pirate Movie. Why?**

**It was rated ARGH! *budumb, crash!* :D**

*** crickets chirp***

**Note to self~ NO MORE CRACKING CRAPPY JOKES! One more joke and I'll be locking myself in a water torture cell!**

**Anyway, I'm planning on making two new fanfictions. Both are Fruits Basket. One will be called, ****_Ask the EXTENDED fruits basket cas_****t, and, ****_Fruits Basket (season two.)_**

** and Anime is awesome! It's the only Fanfiction site I can use without it being blocked by frickin school security! Next chapter will be up soon! Give me ideas and suggestions! Peace Out and good night! ;)**

*** What kind of last name is Lefenair for Lucy, anyway?**


	9. Chapter 9

It's** me again! SO SORRY I've been gone for so long! How long, two and a half weeks!? SO SORRY! But I'm back and now we can continue! Here's chapter Nine!**

**(Note- I do not own elfen lied or maternal purity Juno...)**

Chapter Nine

Juno woke up to find herself still on the hammock. She started shivering, because it was strangely cold. She saw Aiko sleeping with Lucy on the bed at the end of the room. Juno got up and went into the living room. She stared out the window and gasped happily. It was snowing. Light huge snowflakes were gently falling down on the window. Juno squealed and ran to wake up Lucy and Aiko, who both grumbled a bit before Juno told them it was snowing and showed out the living room window. Aiko made a squeak as she smiled and kept looking out the window. Lucy smiled.

" It's really coming down." She said as she cuddled Juno close to her. But all three of them were a tiny bit disappointed when they found out that it didn't last long. It was too wet to stick to the ground. Juno suddenly looked up to the ceiling. She saw a long piece of thick rope on it. Juno pulled away from the cuddle and yanked on it. Juno screamed as she tumbled backwards. The ceiling had a little hidden door. A ladder swept down. It was one of those stairs that can let you slide down or climb down. Juno started climbing up and grinned. The stairs ended to reveal a huge room. It was an attic. There was another huge bed and yet another hammock in the corner. The room was decorated with vegetables from pumpkins and squash and corn on the floor to long ropes of herbs and cloves hanging from the ceiling. The place had a bitter, spicy smell to it, but it was strangely comforting. It was warm and happy feeling.

" Hey guys, come up here!" Juno yelled down. The two older girls followed her into the attic. Lucy grew surprised at this shack.

" Just how big is this house anyway?" Aiko asked. Lucy shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly, a clock chimed in the hallway downstairs that meant it was noon.

" Hey, it's almost time for lunch," Juno tugged at Lucy's nightgown. " Want me to make you lunch?"

" I'll help you. You're only 5." Lucy and Juno climbed down the ladder, but Aiko stayed where she was. She sat on the bed. She needed to wonder about some things.

Why am I still alive? She thought. I thought that chief told one of his soldiers to shoot-

**_LIAR!_**

**_Excuse me?_** Aiko had suddenly heard a voice in her head. It was cruel and demanding.

**_YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU BEFRIENDING THAT GIRL WHEN YOU WERE A CHILD! I'VE SEEN IT ALL. THAT IDIOTIC CHIEF TELLING YOUR "FRIEND" THAT YOU HAD DIED FROM YOUR INJURIES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT LUCY IS!?_**

**_No, but-_**

**_SHE'S A KILLER! _**The voice went on. _**A MURDERER! SHE HAS BEEN MURDERING PEOPLE SINCE SHE WAS A CHILD. SHE HAD MET ME AT A FESTIVAL ABOUT 9 YEARS AGO, AND SHE AGREED TO ME!**_

_**Get out of my head!**_ Aiko fell down to the floor on her knees. The pain in her head was unbearable. The voice suddenly stopped yelling and it turned into gentle kindness.

" **_It's true," _**the voice whispered.**_" It's all true. Why don't you listen to me?_**" Aiko wasn't about to give in without a fight.

" **_What do you want me for?_**" She asked. Instead of answering, the voice sighed.

"**_It's all the damn Chief's fault!" _**The voice echoed on.**_" That damn Chief's fault he's making you suffer like this! Then he got himself blown up with his daughter, number #35! He's been lying to Lucy all these years! And so has he to you!_**"

" **_How do you know all this!?_**" Aiko whispered fearfully. The voice didn't answer. Instead, it vanished, it's last words lingering in the air. Aiko dropped to her knees and clutched her head, which hurt like hell. What was that? Who was that chief that the voice was talking about? She didn't remember what chief it was talking about. What chief?

A sudden creak made her snap out of her senses. It was Lucy, who seemed confused.

" Aiko, it's lunchtime. Didn't you hear me call you?" Aiko shook her head. Lucy smiled and went down the stairs.

Juno and Lucy had made some kind of new rice-ball with with the plums Juno had brought in from the trees out in the backyard. Well, Lucy made them, but Juno just made a mess with the plums. Her light lavender overalls over her sun yellow shirt had been smeared with plum. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at this scene. After they ate, they went outside for a while, but not before they changed Juno's clothes and washed her mouth ( she made another mess while eating the rice ball).

Juno was swinging in the wooden swing from the tree ( she learned how to push herself now) while Lucy and Aiko sat on a large stone and watched. But something was nagging back at both of the girls' minds. Lucy caught Aiko's glance and smiled. Aiko returned the smile.

" Hey, I have something to ask you." Lucy asked Aiko, who was straightening her sandals. Aiko raised herself up again.

" Sure, Lucy. Anything." Lucy stared at Aiko for a few moments, wondering if she can trust her, until she gave herself in.

" Has that Chief told you why he lied to me? Or did he not really know and had been fed false information by other scientists?" She asked.

Aiko looked confused. She shook her head. " What chief?"

Lucy looked confused as well. " You don't remember?"

"Not much," she replied. " I guess that bullet must've somehow messed up my memory while I was unconscious."

Lucy nodded and watched Juno, who wasn't swinging anymore and started climbing one of the trees.

" Do you at least know his name?" Lucy asked. Aiko shook her head.

" You should know. You've been in there much longer than I have..." Aiko sighed and straightened the blue hood.

" You can take that off, you know," Lucy told her. " We're alone. Nobody's found us yet." Aiko hesitated first, but then slowly took off the hood. She held it in her lap.

" Anyway, there's three of us." Lucy told her.

Korono was walking through the deep forest. The scientists told him this was where he might find Lucy, Aiko, and Juno. If not, then keep looking. Korono was getting tired. His back ached from the heavy backpack full of money, food, and extra clothes. Clutching his teddybear, he saw a large shack from a distance. One long walk later, he had arrived. He saw that in the back yard, three girls were in it. One of them was his age. The other two were way older, about 17 to 18 years old. Korono decided to ask them for directions. He knocked at the fence door, asking to come in.

Lucy heard a knock at the door and went to open it to reveal a small boy, about six years old. He was wearing a plain bluish gray sweater with dark grey shorts and brown tennis shoes. His hair was a dark shade of pinkish maroon and two small horns were poking out. On his forehead was a small silver colored controlling device*. He smiled shyly and clutched the teddybear to his chest.

" Hi there," he whispered. " My name's Korono." Lucy smiled at the cuteness of the little boy and picked him up.

" You seem tired. You could probably do with something to eat." Lucy took him to the backyard and set him down. Juno smiled immediately when she saw him and introduced herself. Forgetting that he was supposed to take the girls back to the Institute, he and Juno hit it off, explaining favorite topics like swimming and their past lives. Both kids were fascinated with each other and started playing with each other by playing on the swing and climbing trees. They had also invented a game with using the hammock on two of the trees, by one laying and holding on tightly to the hammock, while the other child pushes the hammock. Both children were careful with each other and were laughing and getting along really well. Lucy was surprised at this. She thought Juno might be scared if she met a boy like this, but they were acting like Onee-Chan and Onee-Sama*.

The sun had fallen a little bit, but the sky was pretty and bright in shades of pink, yellow, orange, and a few shades of lavender. The clouds looked fluffy and very light reddish pink.

" The sky is beautiful..." Juno whispered absentmindedly as she looked up. Korono looked up with her. She was right. He never saw anything more pretty in his life. The sunset was growing darker into shades of orange, dandelion yellow, and red. Korono looked at Lucy for a moment and suddenly his head started to throb painfully, blinding his vision for a moment. He shouted and fell to his knees, squeezing his eyes tight. Troubling thoughts began to cram into his head. Lucy and Aiko got off the stone and ran up to him. Juno could only stare at him with tears forming in her eyes. She did not shout. She didn't scream. She was five years old, and even though she was still pretty young, she felt like she was too old to cry out. So she stayed silent, trying to prevent the urge to scream, but the scream and some saliva got caught in her throat and she started to choked. She covered her ears to block out the noise and suddenly, she saw darkness.

It was about half past nine in the night when Juno had awaken. She was laying in her hammock again. Lucy was beside her, her face red and tearstained as she gently rocked her. Aiko was sitting on Lucy's bed beside Korono, who was sleeping, his face flushed and sweating.

" Lulu?" Juno whispered. Her voice sounded raspy and whispery. " What happened? I can't remember anything."

Lucy frowned and stroked Juno's hair, which was tangled.

" One thing goes after another, doesn't it?" Juno asked. " More nightmares, more sickness, more darkness..." Juno paused for a second. " Should we leave?"

Lucy was surprised at this question. She shook her head.

" No. At least here, we have a roof over our heads. No matter how much trouble we're in, we can't move out. Yes, it's strange that this large house is in the middle of nowhere, but we should be grateful we're alive right now." Lucy kept stroking Juno's hair, but Juno pushed it away.

" I want to sleep." Juno whispered as her eyes already began to close. Lucy gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and went into the living room, letting Juno sleep.

She sat on the couch and tried to read, but her hands had started shaking so bad, she couldn't even open the book.

" This house might be big, but it also has countless secrets. The smell of death lingers here..." Nobody heard her but herself. Suddenly, a dark, cruel voice echoed in her mind.

"**_ DIE!_**"

Lucy's heart suddenly started pounding into her ears. Cold chills raced up her spine and her pulse started racing. She couldn't breath. It was somehow pulling her into darkness, but Lucy tried to keep her grip. But the invisible pull was stronger. Her breathing and heartbeat suddenly stopped, plunging her down into bottomless darkness.

**Chapter Nine is now DONE! And No, Lucy doesn't die in this chapter, just so you know...**

**Oh, I have an announcement to make... I'll be moving to Oklahoma next week to live with my Grandmother... So I don't know when I'll be back. I'll have to give my tablet back to the school and I'll have to say my goodbyes and all that... Hope you understand. Thank you for reviewing on my story so far! I really appreciate you guys.**

**Peace out and See You Soon! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there! How long was it since I was gone? Finally the rough draft of chapter is completed! I'm typing on my computer right now. So um... here it is. I'm gonna tickle myself with a giant feather duster now... * leaves***

**Chapter 10~**

Aiko heard something slam on the floor in the living room. She was about to wake the kids up, but then decided against it. They were sick. They needed rest.

Closing the door so the children wouldn't wake up, she went into the living room, wondering if something feel off a shelf or something. The shelves looked pretty old...

But she did _not _expect to see her best friend passed out in the middle of the floor...

Screaming, she picked up her unconscious friend and prayed for her to wake up. She didn't want to lose her like her friend almost lost her when they were children. There were no telephones anywhere. All she could do was hold her and pray that she was only unconscious and nothing more.

But something told her that she already lost.

Juno felt lost. She knew she was asleep, but why was she still awake? Was it sleepwalking perhaps? She saw nothing but white light, until a girl appeared in front of her. She was the same girl that taunted her in her nightmare, but she was different. Her eye was back, no blood was on her, and a big smile was on her face. She looked really happy to see Juno, as if they were BFFs instead of enemies/acquaintances. Juno expected for more assaults.

_What does she want from me now? _Juno wondered as the girl floated to her and hugged her. Juno shivered. She was cold as ice. But the little girl smiled sadly and stared at Juno.

" _**You haven't changed. Not at all... **_" she whispered. Juno blinked.

" What do you mean? I don't know you. How do you know me?" She asked. The girl had tears in her eyes.

" _**My name's Mika. Mika Makito. I want to tell you a story.**_"She made Juno sit down. There was no floor, so it looked like they were floating. It gave Juno the creeps just thinking about it.

" A story?" she asked. She still wasn't convinced. Another kid suddenly appeared. It was the boy. His head wasn't minced and no blood was on him either. Still, he was smiling, but his eyes were sad. Then the other girl. Again her eye was back where it belonged, on her face, and she had the same expression on her face. She was holding the puppy, who looked alive and well. The other two kids sat down, and they began.

" _**First, of all... You're dead. **_" Mika started. Juno's eyes grew wide, but she didn't speak. How could she be dead? Unless she died in her sleep from the chaotic personality split that had made her sick. How was she dead?

" _**You weren't born here. You were born in a small town in Tokyo, about 500 years from now. You were only three when you killed us, **_" The little boy pointed to himself and Mika. " _**And you were five years old when a murderer raided your home and killed both your parents. You tried to escape from climbing out the window of your bedroom, but you heard gunshots and blood splattering on the walls. You came in and see your parents dead. The murderer escaped by climbing out the window of your parents room. You run away from home and try finding someone for help, but you didn't have any other relatives. You came across a deep forest and heard footsteps. You panicked and tried to run, but somebody had already caught you and cut your arm deeply. **_"

" Cuts on my arm?" Juno asked. She hadn't realized her face was wet from crying as she listened to her life story. She looked at her left arm for the first time, and there it was. A deep scarred gash near her forearm. She was astonished how she never noticed it.

The kids continued. " _**You tried to escape from the person's grasp, but he picked you up. You were crying, screaming at the top of your lungs, but nobody was near you. You started kicking and hitting around, hoping the strange person would let you go, but he doesn't listen. He brings you to a strange building and brings you down to a big basement. It had only one dim flickering light on the ceiling, some desks and chairs pushed to corners, and three other kids on the floor, their wrists and ankles tied up in ropes, blindfolded. They were crying and screaming for their lives, moving rapidly around trying without any success to escape. He puts you down on a mat between two of the kids. He ties you up and blindfolds you, but not before showing you a large pair of shiny sharp sewing scissors. You hear walking footsteps fading away. Then you heard screaming. It was Tokado, the one you saw that had his head minced. It was half an hour before he was killed. Then he started on me. An hour passed before I died. You couldn't see anything. Until someone grabs you by the hair and takes your blindfold off. You see the adult killed by being a while, she comes to you. You see another girl, about 8 years old, in front of you. She has bright reddish pink hair down to**** her**** shoulders. One of her horns had been broken off and blood was running down her face from the wound, but she didn't seem hurt. She had a wild angry look in her red eyes, her face and clothes covered in the other victims' blood. She doesn't bother to untie you, but picks you up by the legs and drags you out of the basement, and takes you to a dark room. It's empty, the doors are soon locked, and the girl shows you a whip that was obviously for adult use. She starts hitting you with it as hard as she could, blood moving along with the whip. You can't say anything. Tears and blood drop onto the floor. You suddenly lose your breathing, and your heart slowly might've died in that room, Juno, but that wasn't your death. There was nobody around you with that girl. We're surprised that you didn't die for a 5 year old... She saw that you were unconscious. You weren't breathing, and taking you out of the building, she found a small boat and rows you to a large high cliff. She climbs a steep hill and arrives at the top of the cliff. You were cradled in two of the girl's vectors during all that time when she brought you out of the school, which goes at a 17 meter range. Wanting to make a somewhat clean job of it, She dropped you into the water, under three huge rocks. The water was too deep to describe. It seemed bottomless, and dark. The deep bottom was rocky. You try swimming back to the top, but you're losing strength. Your body **_**_temperature is decreasing rapidly. The blood washed off of you, but water was getting into your, nose, ears, and mouth. You kept sinking. Water got into your lungs, and your leg got stuck in between two rock ledges. You've arrived at the bottom. You drowned. Police and security were at your house, raiding and searching for evidence of the death. Scientists also search for you, considering you are a Diclonius like the girl who had murdered you. They finally decided to give up. You were never found. Everybody forgot about you. You were just a small fragile skeleton in the water, never rising to the surface. Because of that, you're an undead spirit, never appeased. Even though you haven't killed a soul yet, and certainly don't have a desire to do so, You're still like the five year old you once were, happy and living with your parents. But that might change. Because of your sudden personality split, you have to be careful if you're angry, scared, or frustrated. That could turn in for the worst: Killing the people that you love. So making sure that you don't snap, we'll be watching you. _**"

" I'm dead?" Juno couldn't believe she was actually alive 500 years ago. Was she in the future? Did she really existed in this time and place? And why was she killed in the first place? Suddenly, Juno had heard and saw something she never saw: A painful splash of water, a crazed looking girl, but something else too: A high-ear piercing bloodcurdling scream. Juno's question wasn't answered, but her head started to hurt. Blackness started to swallow her.

" _**Take care of yourself. **_" the kids voices echoed as Juno started seeing light. She squinted.

She opened her eyes.

She was laying in the hammock. For some reason, her head cleared. She didn't feel as sick. Sure, her stomach was still the tiniest bit queasy, but other than that, she felt okay, just as long as she didn't move around much. The boy had already wakened up and was out of the shook her head a little bit to get the hair out of her eyes and wanted a drink. Just as her feet hit the floor, she heard a scream in the living room. She ran and saw that the boy she had met earlier, and the girl whose name Juno could never remember. _Aco or something? _Juno thought as she ran to ask what happened. She saw that her " Mom" had passed out and Juno freaked out. She kept shaking her.

" Lulu! Wake up! Wake up, Lulu!"

No answer.

" Lulu! Please wake up! Don't leave Juno! LULU!" By this point, Juno was hysterical. She started crying. Suddenly, her " mother's" eyes opened, but they were big ad curious, holding a look something that a child would be seen in one's eyes. They weren't like the sad looking eyes that Juno knew. They looked a little childish.

_Huh? A little girl? Why is there a girl? Who are these people? I don't know them... _Her mind was swirling with questions on where she was. Juno, Aiko, and Korono looked at her worriedly. They certainly didn't expect the one word that came out of her mouth that she would ever say.

" Nyu?"

**Well, how was that? Sorry I haven't been here for so long, but I was very busy. Chapter 11 will be up soon. Comment and Review, please! When's the last time I got a review? I don't know! How about another joke? This one might make you laugh... * I do not own this joke, I give credit for whoever made it. I got this from a youtube video. It's called Fruits Basket Randomny Random...ness.. * Not my video either...***

**General~ What's you got there, soldier?**

**Soldier~ Well, it's a small communication device for people who can call when they're in the field.**

*** silence***

**General~ What's it called?**

**Soldier~ Walkie talkie! Look, I'm walkie and I'm talkie! Now you do it General! I'm walkie talkie! Are you walkie talkie?**

*** more silence***

**General~ I like it soldier. What's this explosive device called?**

**Soldier~ The ramicablami! And this is the rootietoodie aim and shootie!**

*** Sounds stupid on paper, but it's hilarious in the video. Check it out! You won't regret it. Peace Out! ;)**


	11. Author's Note

**Note from Author~ If you're reading Chapter Ten, I might have messed up a bit about the two kids being killed by Juno. And then when I described about them being killed by another girl. Sorry about that. I'm stupid sometimes, why am I typing this on a school computer when I finished half of chapter 10 last night at home?**

**Anyway, my apologies! **


	12. Another Note

**Hello. I know you haven't heard me in a while, but I'm still not finished with Chapter 11 and I need ideas. Oh and I'm going to edit some parts so it won't be confusing.**

**( This is for you guys who know the film Wolf Children)~ The " shack" I've written is now going to be a house similar to the large house in the film, since the one I've written is so big. Also the environment. I don't want to copy, but I think I'm confusing too many people about my writing.**

**( If you haven't read the chapter of the music box yet, the theme of the music is " Bad Apple". It's beautiful, yet sad. Listen to it.)**

**There are going to be some deaths and bloody brutality ( Which I can't say due to spoilers) soon. It won't be pretty. I'm tearing up just thinking about it.**

**Juno's birthday will be soon. ( It's December in the Fanfic.) Will she be excited or sad about it, ever since she heard that story from the children corpses? How should she celebrate it? Tell me in the comments!**

**Can't think of anything else. Need me to do something that needs editing? Just tell me. I just got out of school, and I have a whole 3 months of Summer ahead of me. I'll be happy to hear. Plus, when's the last time I got a review? Did you guys leave me? I hope not. Please comment and review. :)**

**Guess I'll see you later. Peace out! ;)**


	13. Attention!

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! This is really important. Remember my Elfen Lied story " A New Generation"? I'm redoing it.**

**New Title- Eternal Purity**

**Number of Chapters- at least 50 if I get lucky.**

*** I'm removing Aiko from the story. I might still add Korono (the name I gave for Lucy's cute little half brother)**

*** I will be posting the same first and second chapter, but I will be making chapter 2 much longer.**

***remember the cabin? I've actually been looking online and realize there can be houses in the middle of nowhere, so...**

*** This story will also be posted on Wattpad. (I have anaccount there too) so you can see pictures of what I'm describing.**

**I'm glad you guys r enjoying this story, and I know I haven't been on here in a long time ( you know, 8th grade and homework and stuff) I've just been really busy... So, see u soon, and Elfen Lied forever. Peace Out! ;)**


End file.
